custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien
Alien is a mutant. As such, she was an agent of Meltdown. She is now a partner of Lupus Ignis. Biography Pre-mutation Long ago, there was a powerful warrior, clad in armor black as the night, whose name she kept to herself. This warrior's planet was a mystery to others; unknown by many. Soon, this planet would soon be visited by abominations from another. These were Meltdown and his mutant agents, looking to "recruit". The aforementioned warrior attacked Meltdown with everything she had. Meltdown was unfazed. He then placed his hand on the warrior's chest. The warrior started to mutate. Her head elongated, her hands turned into claws, she began to grow a tail, and even gained retractable arm-blades. The former warrior was also branded with the trefoil symbol for radiation warning on her chest. The warrior has also lost her capability of speech and could only communicate using shrieks and growls. Meltdown was pleased with the outcome. He gave the former warrior the name "Alien". Agent of Meltdown Meltdown had corrupted Alien's mind during the mutation. Because of this, she served Meltdown without hesitation. She and Screechwing ended up as Meltdown's top mutants. She had mutated many lifeforms into twisted perversions of their former selves. One day, Meltdown sent her to a planet to mutate a small number of residents so that the newly-formed mutants could do the rest of the work. Alien accepted and stated that she would not fail. Alien and a group of her abominations went to that planet intent on infecting the inhabitants. However, that planet was more… militaristic than others she and the other mutants had previously encountered. Alien managed to infect a handful of residents, but she and most of her mutants were killed. Meltdown and his mutants felt like a piece of their hearts were torn out, they mourned for 7 days. Sati On the planet of Alien's death, some residents took the lifeless body to a medical science facility, so Alien could be studied. The people who brought the corpse in warned the scientists that the creature's blood may in fact be acidic, as there were holes in the ground where the bloodstains were. The doctors heeded the warning. Sure enough, the blades of the scalpels had dissolved during the dissection. The doctors had corrosion resistant medical tools, those were unaffected be the acidic blood. In the middle of the dissection, Alien awoke and attacked the people cutting her open. Fortunately for them, Alien was weakened, and she knew that. She saw a large vent on the ceiling, and took her escape. She would find herself in a room full of heavily armed guards. Meanwhile, on an island many star systems away, one being was observing events on his large console. He was looking for beings to join his cause. He then saw a creature of pure black in a room of heavily armed guards. His interest and curiosity piqued. He saw the creature tear through the weapons and guards like they were made of wet tissue paper. The creature was visibly pleased with its work. It then disappeared back in the vent shaft. The being watching this saw the perfect recruit. He then activated his summoning machine. Back at the facility, Alien saw someone trapped. This was one of the scientists. Alien extended an Arm-Blade, and was ready to slice the scientist. However, at the last minute, Alien was ripped from the facility in mid slash and was teleported into an island base. Alien looked around, puzzled. The man behind her stated that he was responsible for summoning the creature. He introduced himself as Lupus Ignis. Alien screeched, however, Lupus heard it as perfect English. He heard a threat that she would kill him. As Alien went readied to attack her new prey, Lupus raised his semi-activated Hellfire Sword. Alien screeched in fear, as there were flames being emitted from the blade. Lupus, realizing the creature's fear of fire, got closer, flames still emitting from the sword. Alien quickly surrendered to Lupus. Soon after, Alien introduced herself to Lupus. He stated that he did not want to hurt Alien, but would if the need arose, as it almost had. When asked about how he could understand Alien perfectly. Lupus explained that in the middle of his chest plate, there is a small white device that acts as a two-way communication device. He then explained to Alien his purpose for summoning her here: to end all Toa, starting on this island. Alien accepted. Abilities, Traits, and Tools Alien is structurally superior to most other lifeforms. She possesses great strength, speed and agility, the ability to stick to walls, and a cunning intelligence. Alien also has a healing factor, the time it takes depends on the severity of the wounds. Alien can also mutate creatures into retched perversions of nature. She does this not by placing a hand on the victim's chest, but be latching a small creature onto the victim's face. A short time after, the new mutant bursts forth from the victim's chest, taking on its powers and hides until it quickly matures. Alien has highly corrosive blood, giving her an incredible defense mechanism. Alien’s claws allow her to climb up surfaces and even crawl on ceilings. Her tail ends in a bladed tip, so she can stab through her opponents' chests. However, Alien's most notable weapon is her twin Retractable Arm-Blades. With those, she can tear through her opponents' flesh and bone and even metal with minimal effort. In short, Alien is an efficient killing and mutating machine. Gallery 20160622 172834-1.jpg|Alien prototype. 20160622 173037-1.jpg|Alien prototype (side view). 20160822 164712-1.jpg|Alien second prototype. 20160822 165044-1.jpg|Alien second prototype (side view). 20160908 173608-1.jpg|Alien final form (side view). Trivia *Alien is heavily based off of the Xenomorphs from the [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_(franchise) Alien franchise]. **Alien’s design is specifically based off of the Tarkatan Xenomorph from [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_X_(2015_video_game) Mortal Kombat X]. *Alien was originally going to be a Makuta from Spherus Magna. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Generation 2